Znovusetkání starých přátel
by cvancarka
Summary: Jedná se o překlad povídky Old friends reunite od autora formerly webdoor. Tommyho starý přítel z jeho MMPR dnů je příbuzný k jednomu z Dino Thunder Rangerů.
1. Chapter 1

**Jak všichni víte, nevlastním Power Rangery. **

**Podle toho co jsem viděl, tak****tohle nikdo předtím neudělal. Povídka je umístěna mezi díly Back in Black a Diva in Distress.**

Bylo typické sobotní ráno v Reefside, kdy Ethan surfoval na internetu na svém notebooku, Kira zpívala a hrála na svou kytaru a Connor byl znovu odmítnut dívkou.

„Chlape, tohle je podruhé tenhle týden," řekl Connor.

„Právě jsi byl znovu odmítnut, že?" zeptal se Ethan.

„Ano, co dělám špatně? Chci říct, proboha jsem fotbalová hvězda_,_" řekl Connor.

„Vážně si myslíš, že být dobrým fotbalistou ti zaručí rande?" zeptal se Ethan.

„ANO!" řekl Connor.

„Cokoliv kámo," řekl Ethan vraceje svou pozornost svým e-mailům. „Hej chlape, můj strýček Zack přijede na návštěvu," řekl po zkontrolování jednoho z nich.

„Výborně," ušklíbl se Connor.

„Ty zřejmě nevíš, kdo můj strýc je, je to Zack Taylor," řekl Ethan.

„**Fakt? Tvůj strýc je Zack Taylor?!"**řekla Kira, když se přidala ke klukům.

„Co je tak zajímavého na jeho strýci?" zeptal se Connor.

„Haló! Zack Taylor je jeden z nejžhavějších tanečních choreografů kolem," řekla Kira.

„Chlape, on je největší _hvězda_, co sem po dlouhé době přijde," řekl Ethan.

„Souhlasím s tebou," řekla Kira.

O chvíli později….

Tommy k nim přichází.

„Vy dva vypadáte něčím příšerně nadšení," řekl Kiře a Ethanovi.

„Nejde o nic velkého, jenom nějaký slavný Ethanův strýček přijede na návštěvu," ušklíbl se Connor.

„Kámo, fotbalisti nejsou jediné celebrity," připomněl mu Ethan.

„Takže, co tvůj strýc dělá?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Je taneční choreograf v L. A.," řekl Ethan.

„Ah, znám jednoho z nejlepších…" vzpomněl si Tommy.

„Hej, vsadím se, že znáte mého strýčka Zacka, je z Angel Grove," řekl Ethan.

„Jaké je jeho příjmení?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Taylor," odpověděl Ethan.

„Cože, tvůj strýc je Zack Taylor? Samozřejmě, že ho znám. Byl jeden z původních Power Rangerů," řekl Tommy.

„Myslel jsem si, že mi černý ranger připadal povědomý," řekl Ethan, když si vzpomněl na video, které s Connorem a Kirou nedávno viděli.

„Takže, kdy přijede do města?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Podívám se, někdy večer bude u mě," řekl Ethan.

„Neviděl jsem ho od doby, co jsem sem přišel," řekl Tommy.

Ten večer Zack přijel a s Ethanem šli do Cyberspace Café, kde ho Ethan představil Hayley, Connorovi a Kiře.

„Chlape, tohle místo mi připomíná mé mládí, v Angel Grove jsme měli místo zvané Juice Bar. Bylo to též mládežnické centrum," řekl Zack.

„Vsadím se, že to tak je strýčku Zacku," řekl Ethan.

„Tomuhle místu chybí pár věcí. Mládežnické centrum v Angel Grove mělo žíněnky, kde kluci zápasili. Též mělo tělocvičné náčiní a žíněnky pro gymnastiku," řekl Zack.

„Hej, náš učitel přírodních věd je z Angel Grove," řekla Kira.

„Oh vážně?" řekl Zack.

„Ano, Dr. O je skvělý, kromě jeho _pop quizzes_ testů," řekl Ethan.

„Váš učitel přírodních věd je doktor? Hm, tak to není nikdo z mých starých učitelů," řekl Zack.

„To určitě, Dr. O ví hodně o dinosaurech, ale nežil s nimi," řekl Connor. Proto ho Kira praštila loktem do břicha a každý na něj vrhl ošklivý pohled. „Co?" řekl.

„Nejsem tak starý," řekl Zack.

„Musíš mu odpustit, nevidí si do pusy," zavtipkoval Ethan.

„Hej, kde je Dr. O? Obvykle už tady je, aby mě slyšel zpívat," řekla Kira, když si Tommy položil jeden prst před pusu, zatímco se plížil za Zackem.

„Jsem si jistá, že je někde kolem," řekla Hayley, když viděla, co Tommy dělá.

„O čem přemýšlíš, strýčku?" zeptal se Ethan vida Zacka hluboce zamyšleného.

„Je to vlastně docela hloupé. Zrovna jsem nad něčím přemýšlel. Tenhle Dr. O je z Angel Grove a jeho křestní jméno je Tommy ale ne, to není možné," řekl Zack.

„Co není možné?" zeptala se Kira.

„Měl jsem bláznivou myšlenku, že váš učitel přírodních věd by mohl být můj starý přítel, Tommy Oliver," řekl Zack.

„To opravdu není tak bláznivé," řekl Tommy stojící přímo za Zackem, který málem spadl ze židle.

„Tommy, jak dlouho jsi byl za mnou?" zeptal se Zack, když se vítali svým typickým plácnutím ruky.

„Dostatečně dlouho, abych slyšel Connora nazývat nás a naše učitele starými," řekl Tommy dívaje se Connorovým směrem.

„Takže jaký jsi doktor?" zeptal se Zack.

„Jsem doktor paleontologie," řekl Tommy.

„Ty a dino doktor? Myslel jsem, že jím bude spíše Billy, ale ty?" řekl Zack.

„OK, lidé se vždy nestávají tím, čím si myslí jejich okolí, že se stanou. Takže, co tě sem přivádí?" zeptal se Tommy odbíhaje od tématu.

„Oh ano, jak jsem již řekl Ethanovi, jsem zasnoubený," řekl Zack.

„Gratuluji, jsem šťastný za vás oba. Takže, kdo je ta šťastná dáma?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Angelia," řekl Zack.

„**TA** Angelia ze střední?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Ano," řekl Zack.

„Znáte ji Dr. O?" zeptal se Ethan.

„Ano, Zack byl do ní tehdy blázen," řekl Tommy.

„Když mluvíš o starých dobrých časech, slyšel jsem, že jste se s Kim v posledním ročníku rozešli," řekl Zack.

„**OU"** zasténal Tommy.

„Kdo je Kim?" zeptal se Connor.

„Kim je moje stará kamarádka a jeho středoškolská láska," řekl Zack.

„Vy jste měl středoškolskou lásku? Zní to, jako byste nebyl _HRÁČ," _ušklíbl se Connor.

„Connore až najdeš někoho, o koho se budeš vážně starat a o nic jiného ne, tak to pochopíš. Dobře, tady Zack byl tenkrát _HRÁČ_," řekl Tommy ukazujíc na Zacka.

„Hej chlape, víš, že jsem strávil dva roky pokusy, aby si mě Angelia všimla," řekl Zack.

„Bylo to předtím, než jsi jel do Švýcarska?" zeptal se Ethan.

„Usuzuji, že se ji snažil dostat, když byl ve Švýcarsku," zavtipkoval Tommy.

„Co jste dělal Švýcarsku?" zeptala se Kira, ačkoli si pamatovala video, ale stejně se zeptala.

„Dva z našich přátel a já jsme byli vybráni, abychom se tam zúčastnili Světového mírového summitu," řekl Zack.

„Mimochodem, kde je Angelia?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Zpět v Angel Grove. Její rodina měla problémy, takže se vrátila." řekl Zack.

„Dobře, doufám, že se její rodině bude dařit lépe," řekl Ethan.

„Nevím, jestli bude," řekl Zack.

Hayley upozornila diváky, že Kira vchází na pódium. Všichni zatleskali. Kira zahrála pár písní. Když skončila, Tommy a Zack šli k Tommymu, aby si promluvili o jejich éře Power Rangerů. Poté se Zack vrátil do Ethanova domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Následující ráno ukázal Ethan Zackovi okolí města. Když byli v parku, ukázala se skupina Tyrannodronů.

„ETHANE, SCHOVEJ SE, POSTARÁM SE O TYHLE VĚCI!" řekl Zack a Ethan následoval strýčkovy příkazy.

„Dr. O, strýček Zack má problémy. Bojuje sám se skupinou Tyrannodronů a řekl mi, abych se schoval," řekl Ethan do komunikátoru.

„Zmorfuj a přidej se k němu, seženu ostatní a přidáme se," řekl Tommy a Ethan to přesně udělal.

Zack byl vděčný, když se Ethan ukázal, jelikož dronů bylo víc než mohl zvládnout. Zanedlouho se Tommy, Conner a Kira ukázali připravení k boji. Dino Thunder snadno porazili drony. Po boji Zack přistoupil k Tommymu.

„Wow, další černý ranger, víte, já byl původní," řekl Zack.

„Ah, takže ty jsi Zack Taylor, rád poznávám jednoho z původních," řekl Tommy, který se snažil neodhalit Zackovi.

„Chlape, musíš mě naučit nějaké z těchto pohybů," řekl Ethan.

„Možná jednou, ale nejdřív bych vás rád poznal," řekl Zack.

„Um, měl bys vědět, že ranger nepředpokládá své odhalení," řekl Tommy.

„Vím, ale jste součást rangerské rodiny," řekl Zack.

„Můžeš to říct znova," zamumlali Tommy a Ethan.

„Co to bylo?" zeptal se Zack.

„Um, nic," řekl Tommy.

„Beztak musím najít synovce, ukazoval mi okolí města, když na nás zaútočili," řekl Zack, zatímco Ethan našel místo k demorfování a přistoupil k Zackovi.

Krátce nato Ethan a Zack byli téměř u Cyberspace Café, když se objevil Zeltrax, Elsa a nějací Tyrannodroni.

„Ó chlape, znova ne," řekl Zack, když Ethan pomyslel na to samé.

„DOSTAŇTE HO!" přikázala Elsa ukazujíc na Zacka.

Dva droni popadli Zacka. Pokusil se osvobodit, ale marně. Zmizel s nimi, s Elsou a Zeltraxem.

„Dr. O, několik Tyrannodronů zajalo strýčka Zacka před Hayleyinou kavárnou," řekl Ethan do svého komunikátoru.

„Sejdeme se na základně," řekl Tommy předtím, než kontaktoval Connora a Kiru, aby přišli do jeho domu.

„Co by mohl Mesogog chtít od strýčka Zacka?" zeptal se Ethan, jakmile se dostal na centrálu.

Pravděpodobně to co chce vždycky, kameny. Vsadím se, že používá Zacka jako návnadu pro ně," řekl Tommy.

„Víte, chystal jsem se říct to samé," řekl Connor a každý se na něj podíval. „Co? Byl," řekl.

„Musíme najít portál, abychom se dostali na Mesogogův ostrov," řekl Tommy.

Tři rangeři souhlasili.

„Našla jsem jeden!" řekla Hayley.

„Kde?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Ano, jeden je míli na sever odtud," řekla.

„Ok lidi, vezmeme Raptor cykly. Já pojedu s Connorem," řekl Tommy.

Rangeři zmorfovali předtím, než vyrazili k portálu.

**Vydrž strýčku Zacku, jsme na cestě. **Pomyslel si Ethan.

„Jakmile se tam dostaneme, budeme pravděpodobně muset bojovat s Messagogem a poskoky," řekl Tommy, když naskočil na Connorův cykl.

„Takže, ty jsi byl před lety Power Ranger, dobře, vsadím se, že tě rangeři přijdou zachránit, ale nikdo z vás neodejde odtud cestou, jakou jste se dostali dovnitř," řekl Mesogog Zackovi.

„Chlape, co je tvůj cíl? Ovládnutí světa?" zeptal se Zack, zatímco se snažil najít cestu ven z řemenů připevněných na stole.

„Ne, chystám se vrátit Zemi zpět do doby dinosaurů," řekl Mesogog.

„To je rozdíl," řekl Zack, když se alarm zbláznil.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Mesogog.

„Vypadá to, že máme společnost," řekla Elsa ukazujíc na počítačovou obrazovku, která ukázala rangery na cestě k portálu.

„Dobře, chystáte se prohrát!" řekl Zack.

„Dobře, tohle je to místo, myslím, že se otevře každou chvíli," řekl Tommy, když se portál otevřel a rangeři prošli bez jakékoliv myšlenky.

„Ano, zvládli jsme to!" řekl každý.

„OK, teď buďte každý na pozoru před Mesogogem nebo nějakým z jeho poskoků, nemyslím si, že můžeme zachránit Zacka bez boje," řekl Tommy.

„Hledáte mě?" zeptala se Elsa.

„Ne tak docela, ale pro teď ano," řekl Ethan.

„Vy se postarejte o Elsu, já se pokusím najít Zacka," řekl Tommy.

Kira sama bojovala s Elsou, potom se ukázal Zeltrax a nějací Tyrannodroni. Ethan a Connor bojovali s Tyrannodrony, dokud Elsa nevzdala svůj boj a ona a Zeltrax se vraceli k Messagogovi, nechávajíc Kiru pomoc v boji s Tyrannodrony.

„Černý rangere, rád tě vidím," řekl Zack, když ho Tommy osvobodil ze stolu předtím, než se ukázal Mesogog, Elsa a Zeltrax.

„Jsi připraven jim ukázat, co dva černí rangeři dokážou?" zeptal se Tommy a Zack přikývnul hlavou v souhlasu.

Zack a Tommy bojovali se třemi, dokud Connor nekontaktoval Tommyho, aby mu řekl, že nedaleko nich je portál.

„Musíme jednat rychle," řekl Tommy a on a Zack to stihli včas.

„Chlape, to bylo těsné," řekl Zack.

„Jsme rádi, že jsi v pořádku," řekl Ethan a ostatní souhlasili.

„Jdu do domu mé sestry, snad tam můj synovec bude," řekl Zack.

„Jdu sám domů," řekl Ethan, když byl Zack dostatečně daleko, aby ho neslyšel.

Další den po škole, rangeři a Hayley byli v Tommyho laboratoři a diskutovali o jejich včerejším boji a jejich dnu ve škole.

„Proč nemůžu použít Wikipedii jako jeden ze zdrojů mé práce?" zeptal se Connor.

„Connore, je to zdroj, kam každý může vložit informace. Bude lepší, když použiješ zdroj, který je spolehlivější," řekl Tommy.

„Nechte sportovce použít wikipedii," zavtipkoval Ethan.

„TOMMY, JSI TADY?" zaječel Zack seshora.

„Co tu strýček Zack dělá? Myslel jsem, že dnes odjel domů," řekl Ethan.

„Všechno bude v pořádku tak dlouho, dokud nezmáčkne triceratopsovu pusu, která otevírá tajné dveře," řekla Kira dívajíc se na Connora.

„Hej, pokud bych to neudělal, nic z tohohle by se nestalo," řekl.

„Půjdu nahoru, zatímco vy odejdete," řekl Tommy předtím, než uslyšeli, jak se tajné dveře otevřely.

„Tommy, o co tady dole jde?" zeptal se Zack.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy a tři rangeři byli bez řeči.

„Jo, podívej se na tohle místo, připomíná mi starý Velín, ale se starou dinosauří jeskyní v učitelově přízemí, to je atmosféra," řekl Zack.

„Líbí se ti to?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Ano chlape, je to úhledné. Billymu by se to líbilo," řekl Zack.

„Ano, Velín mi tak chyběl, tak jsem se to pokusil vystavit prehistoricky," řekl Tommy.

„Kdyby Power rangeři věděli o tomhle místě, možná by chtěli čtyři tyče stejné jako ve starém Batman seriálu, takže by mohli sklouznout sem dolů, kdykoliv by potřebovali," zažertoval Zack.

„To by bylo skvělé," řekl Conner. „Moment, řekl jsem to nahlas?" zeptal se.

„Jako že vy tři jste Power rangeři. Vím, že jsou čtyři, a pochybuju, že tady Tommy by byl ranger znovu," řekl Zack napůl srdečně.

„Lidi, tajemství je pryč," řekl Tommy.

Conner, Ethan a Kira zmorfovali před Zackem. Poté si sundali helmy.

„Ethane, ty jsi Power ranger?" zeptal se Zack.

„Ano, matka a otec to nevědí," řekl Ethan.

„Hej chlape, to je cool, tvá matka a prarodiče nikdy nevěděli, že jsem jím byl," řekl Zack.

„Hádám, že by to měla být rodinná záležitost," řekl Conner.

„Vy nemáte zlého rangera bojujícího proti vám, že?" zeptal se Zack.

„Ne," řekl Ethan.

„Zlý ranger, nevěděla jsem, že je to možné," řekla Kira.

„Oh, je to možné," řekl Zack, když se podíval na Tommyho.

„Nechci měnit předmět, ale myslel jsem, že jsi už odjel," řekl Ethan.

„Rozhodl jsem se zastavit, abych řekl sbohem Tommymu předtím, než odjedu. Mimochodem, kdo je váš mentor? My měli mimozemšťana jako našeho," řekl Zack.

„O um… náš je člověk," řekl Ethan.

„Dobře, hádám, že pohled na obří modrou hlavu ve válci je věc devadesátých let," zažertoval Zack.

„Zordon odešel," řekl Tommy.

„Oh chlape, nevěděl jsem to. Počkej, jak to víš?" zeptal Zack.

„To je dlouhý příběh," řekl Tommy.

„Počkej chvíli, ty jsi jejich mentor?" zeptal se Zack Tommyho.

„Ano, jsem. Na rozdíl od Zordona, já je nevybral. Zdroj síly si vybral je," přiznal se Tommy.

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se Zack.

„To je nadlouho, kromě toho, máte nějaké příběhy o Dr. O z té doby?" zeptal se Conner. Během toho ho Kira praštila loktem do břicha a Tommy na něj hodil vražedný pohled.

„Určitě, ale vy mě zajímáte. Proč tu není růžový ranger?" zeptal se Zack.

„Nenašel jsem růžový krystal. Všichni mají krystal držící jejich sílu jako naše staré silomince. Ještě k tomu krystaly mají rangerovu barvu a mají moc, kterou jsme nikdy neměli," řekl Tommy.

„Počkej, ty jsi našel červený, modrý, žlutý a černý krystal? Kdy a kde?" zeptal se Zack.

„Před lety na vykopávkách. Nenašel jsem černý krystal s ostatními, objevil se v Mesogogově laboratoři a já mu ho sebral," řekl Tommy.

„Je správné, že se dostal do rukou dobra a ne zla. Neměl bych rád představu někoho, jako jsi byl ty. Pověz, kdo je černý ranger?" zeptal se Zack.

„Cokoliv uvidíš, PROSÍM nesměj se a nic neříkej nahlas," řekl Tommy před morfováním.

„Tomu nevěřím. Můj synovec je mentorován jedním z nejlepších Power rangerů. Mimoto, co je to, tvoje třetí barva?" zeptal se Zack.

„Je to moje čtvrtá, během posledního ročníku a chvíli po maturitě jsem byl červený ranger," řekl Tommy.

„Ah ano, pamatuju, že jsem o tom něco slyšel a příště možná budeš chtít zkusit modrou," zažertoval Zack.

„Velmi legrační," řekl Tommy.

„Podívejme se, tady Tommy je mentor a ranger znova, máte robota, který vám pomáhá?" zeptal se Zack.

„Ne, ale máme technického poradce. Hayley, ze Cyberspace Café je naše, a ne, neteleportujeme se. Ani jeden z nás s tím nemůže přijít," řekl Tommy.

„To není zábava," zašklebil se Zack.

„Být rangerem není jen zábava," řekl Tommy.

„Pravda, takže ví někdo další o tomhle?" zeptal se Zack.

„Jsi jediný," řekl Tommy.

„Počkej, až to zjistí," řekl Zack.

„Ano, o tomhle," řekl Tommy.

„Oh, ok, neřeknu jim to. Vsadím se, že by se smáli, kdyby to jakkoliv zjistili," řekl Zack.

„Nechci, aby to zjistili," řekl Tommy.

„Takže, jak dlouho je tenhle tým aktivní?" zeptal se Zack.

„Jsme aktivní rangeři asi měsíc," řekl Conner.

„Máte toho hodně před sebou," řekl Zack.

„Souhlasím," řekl Tommy.

„Takže, co nám můžete říct o Dr. O?" zeptal se Conner.

„**Co se chystá říct!?" ** Pomyslel si Tommy.

„Chlape, mám hodně příběhů, ale nechci ho moc uvádět do rozpaků," řekl Zack, když šla skupina nahoru.

„Kámo díky," řekl Tommy sarkasticky.

„Pro začátek, měl šátek, když se v prváku přestěhoval do Angel Grove," řekl Zack.

„Vy a šátek, to je vtip," řekl Conner smějící se s ostatními.

„Kdyby se znovu stal zlým, tak by to byla špatná zpráva," řekl Zack.

„Nemohl jsem za to," poznamenal Tommy.

„Jestli někdo z vás bude bojovat proti němu, šance jsou takové, že prohrajete," řekl Zack.

„Byl tak dobrý?" zeptal se Ethan.

„Je jedním z nejlepších karate bojovníků, jaké jsem kdy viděl," řekl Zack.

V tu chvíli začal Zackův mobil zvonit, Angelino jméno se objevilo na displeji.

Zachráněn zvoněním, pomyslel si Tommy.

„Hej lidi, musím jít Tommy, rád jsem tě znovu viděl a ujisti se, že se Ethan vyhne problémům," řekl Zack.

„To nebude tak těžké," řekl Tommy.

„Connere, Kiro, rád jsem vás dva poznal," řekl Zack.

„Bylo hezké potkat starého týmového partnera a přítele Dr. O," řekla Kira a Conner souhlasil.

„Ethane, budeš dobrý a uvidíme se brzo," řekl Zack.

„Budu," řekl Ethan.

Krátce po Zackově odchodu, rangeři uslyšeli hlasitou ránu.

„Co to k čertu bylo?" zeptal se Ethan.

„Nevím, ale pojďme to zkontrolovat," řekl Tommy a všichni souhlasili.

Rangeři zjistili, že mimozemská loď havarovala v lese několik mil od Tommyho domu.

„Jdu zjistit, jestli něco vychází ven. V případě potřeby mě kryjte," řekl Tommy.

„DOBŘE," řekli teenageři.

Najednou se dveře otevřely a něco vyšlo ven.


	4. Chapter 4

O několik vteřin později se otevřely dveře vesmírné lodi a lidsky vypadající bytost vyšla ven.

„Zdravím vás, přicházím v míru, posledních několik let jsem strávil ve vesmíru, většinou na planetě nazývané Aquitar; je to planeta založená na vodě, kde obyvatelé potřebují vodu k přežití. Také jsem navštívil a sám se seznámil s bytostmi jiných planet jako je Edenoi, Triforia, KO-35, Eltar, Mirinoi a Phaedos. Toto jsou planety, o kterých silně pochybuji, že jste slyšeli," řekl muž, který vypadal stejně staře jako Tommy s hnědými vlasy a modrými oči.

„Vlastně proč, slyšel jsem o nich, já sám byl na Edenoilu a Phaedosu. Přijdete mi povědomý, jste ze Země?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Vlastně ano, jsem z Angel Grove v Kalifornii. Vypadá to tak, že jsem nepřistál zpět v Angel Grove. Můžete mi říct, kde jsem přistál?" zeptal se muž.

„Jste v Reefside v Kalifornii," řekl Tommy.

„Chápu, vypadá to, že souřadnice, které jsem nastavil, vypadly. Beztak, předpokládám, že je na místě se představit. Jmenuji se William Cranston, ale říká se mi Billy," řekl muž.

„Billy? To jsem já Tommy. Tommy Oliver," řekl Tommy.

„Tommy? Páni chlape, změnil ses. Nepoznal jsem tě bez tvých dlouhých vlasů," řekl Billy.

„Nechal jsem si je ostříhat před několika lety. Takže, co že ses rozhodl vrátit zpátky na Zem?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Několik okolností hrálo v mém rozhodování. Jedno bylo, že jsi mi chyběl ty a zbytek rangerů a též se mi stýskalo po mé rodině. Mimochodem, jak dlouho žiješ v Reefside?" zeptal se Billy.

„Nežiju tu příliš dlouho. Je skvělé mít tě zpátky. Oh, tihle tři jsou mí studenti; Conner, Ethan a Kira," představil Tommy každého.

„Tví studenti, co je učíš?" zeptal se Billy.

„Učím je středoškolskou vědu," řekl Tommy.

„Myslel jsem, že budeš učitel něčeho, ale netipoval bych, že si vybereš vědu," řekl Billy.

„Dobře, jsem doktor Paleontologie," řekl Tommy.

„Nikdy jsem si nepředstavil, že budeš hledat dinosauří kosti," řekl Billy.

„Hádám, že náš čas na střední měl vliv na to, co bych chtěl dělat po ní," řekl Tommy neodhalujíce nic o týmu.

„Myslím, že ano. Zdravím, rád vás tři poznávám," řekl Billy, když se přivítal se třemi rangery.

„Ahoj, vy dva se znáte?" zeptala se Kira, zatímco Ethan a Conner zamávali.

„Ano, Tommy a já jsme spolu chodili na střední," řekl Billy.

„Pojďte, pojedeme zpět ke mně," řekl Tommy, když se pět z nich dostalo do jeho jeepu a Billy mu poděkoval.

„Ou, myslím, že jsem měl jít zpátky pěšky," řekl Ethan, který se cítil trochu stísněně.

„Uvolni se, Ethane, už jsme skoro u mého domu," řekl Tommy.

„Preferuješ samotářský život?" zeptal se Billy.

„Teď když jsi to zmínil, hádám, že ano. Měl bys vědět, že jsem soukromá osoba," řekl Tommy.

„Souhlasím, mimochodem, slyšel jsi o někom ze starého týmu?" zeptal se Billy, když zastavili na Tommyho příjezdové cestě.

„Ano, viděl jsem Zacka, který je Ethanův strýc, tenhle víkend. Je zasnoubený," řekl Tommy.

„Oh vážně, známe tu vyvolenou?" zeptal se Billy.

„Ano, je to Angelia," uchechtl se Tommy.

„To je docela legrační, myšlenka těch dvou dohromady," řekl Billy.

„Ano, to je," řekl Tommy, když vystoupili a vyšli po schodech.

„Znáte mého strýce?" zeptal se Ethan.

„Samozřejmě. Znám ho déle než Tommyho," řekl Billy.

„Byl jste jeho přítel, když odjel do Švýcarska?" zeptal se Ethan.

„Ano, byl," řekl Billy.

„Billy a já, oba jsme byli jeho přátelé, když odešel," řekl Tommy.

„Když mluvíme o našich starých přátelích, dali jste se s Kim někdy zase dohromady?" zeptal s Billy.

„Zkoušeli jsme to, ale nemohli jsme to v klidu vyřešit," řekl Tommy.

„Dobře Dr. O, odcházíme. Uvidíme se zítra," řekl Conner.

„Dobře, mějte se vy tři a dobrou noc," řekl Tommy.

„Dal vám strýček Zack své telefonní číslo?" zeptal se Ethan.

„Um, asi ne, myslím, že jsem se ho zapomněl zeptat," řekl Tommy.

„Ok, dám vám ho," řekl Ethan a vytáhl kousek papíru a pero z šuplíku a napsal ho předtím, než ho dal Tommymu a odešel.

Zatím zpět u Billyho lodě, Cassidy a Devin byli svědky setkání z bezpečné vzdálenosti.

„To bylo zvláštní. Dr. Oliver a tahle lidsky vypadající bytost byli k sobě tak přátelští," řekla Cassidy.

„Nevím Cass, slyšela jsi? Tenhle chlap je člověk a byl ve vesmíru po několik let. Plus, je to starý přítel Dr. Olivera," řekl Devin.

„Hm, možná máš pravdu. Ale nikdy předtím jsem o těchto planetách neslyšela. Myslím, že to bylo posazeno tak, abychom vypadali špatně," řekla Cassidy.

„Stačí málo, aby se to stalo," zamumlal Devin.

„Co jsi říkal?" zeptala se Cassidy přísným tónem.

„Um, nic, nemyslím si, že by se to stalo. Dr. Oliver nevypadá jako ten typ člověka, který má rád, když lidé vypadají špatně," řekl Devin.

„Ano, máš pravdu nebo dva z nich to nastavili tak, aby to vypadalo, že dobrý dr. Oliver našel vesmírnou loď," řekla Cassidy.

„Cass, nemyslím si, že je typ člověka, který chce být v centru pozornosti," řekl Devin.

„Máš to tu hezké Tommy," řekl Billy.

„Dík, chceš něco k jídlu nebo pití?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Ne, děkuju ti. Vypadá to, že ti tohle místo sedí," řekl Billy.

„Díky," řekl Tommy předtím, než zazvonil telefon.

Hayley volala Tommymu, aby se ho zeptala, zda není zaneprázdněný.

„Mám tu starého přítele na návštěvě, kterého jsem neviděl roky, jinak nemám moc práce. Co se děje?" zeptal se Tommy.

„Byla jsem ve své kanceláři, zachytila jsem energetický zdroj, o kterém ti nic nemohu říct. Nevím, co nebo kde to je," řekla.

„Ok dobře, informuj mě. Čau Hayley," řekl předtím, než zavěsil.

„Je tu problém?" zeptal se Billy.

„Oh, ne, jsem si jistý, že to nic není," řekl Tommy.

„Takže, co jsi dělal s těmi třemi studenty předtím?" zeptal se Billy.

„Oh, Ethan sem přivedl Zacka, takže jsme si mohli promluvit předtím, než odjel zpět do L. A., Conner sem přišel, aby se pokusil získat čas navíc na práci, kterou jsem dnes zadal, a nemám tušení, proč tu byla Kira, myslím, že že sem přišla s jedním z kluků," řekl Tommy, který vyráběl něco, co by znělo dobře.

Telefon mu znovu zazvonil.

„Haló?" řekl Tommy.

„Hej Tommy, právě jsem dovolala se svou nevlastní sestrou, jak by se ti líbilo jít na rande na slepo?" zeptala se Hayley.

**Co je energetický zdroj, který Hayley našla? Co Tommy řekne na rande? Kdo je Hayleyina nevlastní sestra? Dozvíte se v další kapitole.**

* * *

Prosím o komentáře.


	5. Chapter 5

„Hej, jsem proti představě rande na slepo," řekl Tommy.

„Tohle říká spousta chlapů," řekla.

„Dobře, s prací a mou "mimoškolní činností" nemám čas na chození na rande," řekl.

„"Mimoškolní činnost?" Tak to nazýváš?" zeptala se.

„Ty víš, co myslím, navíc, jeden z mých přátel ze střední je tady," řekl.

„Dělal tvůj přítel "mimoškolní činnost" s tebou na střední?" zeptala se.

„Ano, ale neví, co dělám dnes," řekl Tommy.

„Je to Ethanův strýc?" zeptala se.

„Ne, ale my tři jsme byli přátelé na střední," řekl.

„Oh, jeden z těhle lidí, chápu," řekla.

Tommy se podíval na Billyho, když mu úsměv přišel na tvář, když řekl Hayley, „Ačkoliv věřím, že vy dva byste byli pro sebe ideální."

_**O čem to do pekla mluví?**_ divil se Billy.

„**THOMASI OLIVERE****, mám velmi úspěšnou práci, nemluvě o tom, že ti pomáhám s tvým týmem. tY JSI POSLEDNÍ OSOBA NA ZEMI, KDO BY SE MĚ měl SNAŽIt DOSTAT NA RANDE NA SLEPO!" ****křičela.**

„Beru to jako ne," řekl.

„Podívej, Tommy, hodlám brzy zavřít, takže můžu přijít a pokusit se lokalizovat zdroj energie," řekla předtím, než zavěsila.

„Je tu problém?" zeptal se Billy.

„Jen zatáhni za čelist T – Rexe a následuj mě," Tommy informoval ho a ukázal na model.

Billy to udělal, což otevřelo tajné dveře. „Nemáš rád, když ti lidé chodí dolů do sklepa, že?" zeptal se Billy, když šli dolů.

„Dalo by se to tak říct," řekl Tommy.

„Tohle místo je úžasné, ale proč je vyzdobeno jako starověké ruiny?" zeptal se Billy.

„Oh, um, chtěl jsem mít něco jiného," řekl Tommy.

„Je to to, co si myslím, že to je?" zeptal se Billy, když přešel k Raptor riderům.

„Jsou to električtí raptoři pohánění raptoří DNA," řekl Tommy a divil se, že je Zack nenašel.

„Víš, mohli jsme použít něco jako tohle ve dnech, když byl Velín bez energie," řekl Billy.

„Ano, ale Žraločí a Zeo Jet cykly fungovaly," řekl Tommy.

„Souhlasím, ačkoliv jsem nepoužil Jet cykly," řekl Billy předtím, než zmáčkl tlačítko, které odhalilo Raptor cykly.

_**Myslím, že právě odhalil, co skrývám. **_Pomyslel si Tommy.

„Jdu tady s kůží na trh, ale hádám, že tu jsou aktivní Power rangeři a ty jsi jejich mentor. Mám pravdu?" zeptal se Billy.

„Máš pravdu v obou částech," přiznal Tommy.

„Dovol mi znovu hádat. Tohle je tvá „mimoškolní činnost"?" zeptal se Billy.

„Ano," řekl Tommy.

„Takže, jsou tyhle děti, které jsem potkal dříve, rangeři?" zeptal se Billy.

„Ano, vlastně jsou to ¾ týmu," řekl Tommy.

„Ó vážně, jestli mohu, rád bych potkal čtvrtého člena," řekl Billy.

_**Dobře, byl ochoten zjistit to dříve nebo později,**_ pomyslel si Tommy předtím než zmorfoval.

„Tomu nevěřím, nemůžeš zůstat dlouho od síly, že?" zeptal se Billy ohromeně, když viděl svého někdejšího týmového kolegu zpět v akci.

„Věř mi, já si nevybral být znovu aktivním rangerem," řekl Tommy.

„Opravdu," řekl Billy.

„Ano, náš zdroj síly si nás vybral," řekl Tommy.

„Jen tak?" zeptal se Billy, když Hayley přišla dolů.

„Tommy, co to děláš, že se odhaluješ nerangerovi?" zeptala se.

„Nakonec by to zjistil, plus objevil Raptor ridery a cykly," řekl Tommy.

„Je to tvůj přítel ze střední?" zeptala se.

„Ano Hayley, rád bych ti představil Billyho Cranstona. Billy, tohle je Hayley, ona je jako ty, protože je naše technická osoba," řekl Tommy, zatímco se ti dva pozdravili a navzájem potřásli rukama.

„Takže, jak jste se vy dva seznámili?" zeptal se Billy.

Tommy mu řekl, jak se potkali zatímco Hayley začala hledat zdroj energie.

„Tommy, pojď sem," řekla.

„Co jsi našla?" zeptal se.

„Našla jsem bílý dino kámen. Stále nemohu najít jeho pozici, ale měl by být v bezpečí tak dlouho, dokud ho Mesogog nebo jeden z jeho poskoků nenajde," řekla.

„Mesogog je náš nepřítel," řekl Tommy Billymu.

„Co je s Dino krystaly?" zeptal se Billy.

„Jsou zdrojem naší síly," řekl Tommy.

„Takže jestli tenhle Mesogog dostane do rukou krystal, tak" řekl Billy.

„By to mohlo znamenat problémy v podobě zlého rangera," řekl Tommy dokončujíc Billyho myšlenku.

„Stejně jako ty v roce 1993," řekl Billy.

„Mohlo by to být ještě horší," řekl Tommy.

„Tommy, zavolej rangery, potřebují vědět co se děje. Oh, mimochodem, nyní můžeš demorfovat," řekla Hayley.

„Dobře," řekl Tommy.

Když se tam teenageři dostali, Tommy je informoval, že Billy o nich ví, že jsou rangeři a že mu také řekl o dino krystalech.

„Nemůžeme dovolit, aby se tenhle krystal dostal do špatných rukou," řekl Conner.

„Pokud ho najdeme, nebude," řekl Tommy.

„Nechci ani pomyslet, co by se stalo v případě, kdyby tady byl zlý ranger," řekla Kira.

„Řeknu vám jen z vlastní zkušenosti, není to dobré," řekl Billy.

„Pokud je tu zlý ranger, kdokoliv to bude, pravděpodobně bude litovat toho, co udělal, jestli se stane dobrým," řekl Tommy.

„Jak tohle víte?" zeptal se Ethan.

„Jednou jsem byl zlý ranger," řekl Tommy.

„Pokud bychom nezlomili kouzlo na něm, tak se nedá říct, co by se stalo," řekl Billy.

„Tohle je hrůzostrašné," řekla Kira.

_**Pokud by zlý ranger byl kluk a Kira se do něho zamilovala, mohlo by to být jako Kim a já,**_ pomyslel Tommy.

„Vážně skvělé, jenom to, co nepotřebujeme, je další těžký nepřítel," řekl Conner s úšklebkem.

„Musíme najít krystal předtím, než se to stane," připomenul mu Tommy.

„Nevím, jak dlouho jste vy tři rangery, ale vaše bitvy se stanou mnohem těžšími," řekl Billy.

„Má pravdu," řekl Tommy.

„Jak budeme vědět, kdo je zlý ranger, jestli tu bude?" zeptala se Kira.

„Dobře, když se Tommy poprvé stal rangerem, tak se zrovna přistěhoval do Angel Grove," řekl Billy.

„Trent," zamumlala Kira.


End file.
